Backstabbed by a backstabbing friend
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: Lily's two best friend have just announced they are dating. Lily, now feels like a third wheel. The only person she can trust now is James, will this trust blossom into love? R+R!


Betrayal  
  
by The Keeper of Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of this except a few characters and the plot.   
  
A/N: This really happened to a friend of mine, well something like it anyways. It kinda inspired me. So, bear with me, oki?  
  
ChApTeR oNe  
  
It started not long ago. It came as a shock. The whole Gryffindor Tower had gone to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate my birthday, courtesy of the Marauders, and my best friends Alexander and Cassiopeia in assosiation with my friends Kiri and Deborah. Tragically it was Cassiopeia herself who broke the news to me. Frankly, the memory is quite hazy since I think I had one too many butterbeers, but that stabbing pain is still fresh. Cassiopeia walked over towards me (more like ran over), her black hair flowing backwards and her dark skinned face in a annoyingly happy grin.She hugged me.  
"Lily! Oh Lily! He asked me out! Alex asked me out"  
I waited for the words to sink in. My head spun dizzily, perhaps it was the kind of sober feeling I had, but I think the news would've done the same effect. All I could do was hug her.  
"That is soooo great Cassia! I wish you guys a happy..er...dating time?"  
She chuckled. Then, the words sunk in. My two best friends were dating. Ugh. Now I was officially the third wheel. Of course there was always Kiri and the marauders, but...it just wasnt the same. Alexander and Cassiopeia. Perhaps I was just a tad bit jealous, but maybe not. I would let them live. I watched her go away. Kiri appeared out of nowhere. She had long straight black hair and japanese features, with chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. Kiri however, was no flower. She was as wild as Sirius and as clever as James, which would explain why Kiri was an honorary member of the infamous maruder group. She stared at them flirt at the other end of the room a dark expression on her face. "I dont think that will go well, they are not each other's type. However, I saw it comming." Her voice was steady and not merely more than a hoarse whisper. I just nodded. I looked at the glass of butterbeer in my hand and a feeling of disgust came over me. I placed the glass on a nearby table and asked Kiri to come with me back to Gryffindor tower. When I did get there, it was deadly silent. I crept up to my bed and fell asleep, with my party clothes still on, to dream about Cassiopeia and Alexander, flirting and kissing...a true nightmare, that little did I know would become true in the months to come.   
  
I woke up the next day wondering where I had aquired such a splitting headache, then I remembered. The mere thought of it made me want to curl up in bed and stay there for the rest of eternity. I would have been able to do it if good ol' Kiri hadn't come bursting in, opening the curtains of my 4 poster, letting all the lethal sunrays into it. I covered my head with the covers. Kiri took 'em away from me. I shivered. "Good Morning! Time to get up!" her voice was too chirpy for my liking. I groaned. "Leave me alone Kiri." However, Kiri just smirked. "No way Lily! You prmised you'd come with the marauders and me to Hogsmeade to buy prank stuff. "Oh yeah. Right. I'll be right up Kiri." I slowly sat up on my bed and then got out of it. The bedroom was bursting with all th girls getting ready to leave. I stood in front of the mirror to take a look at myself. I looked terrible, messy red hair and bags beneath my eyes. I took out a turtleneck sweater, underwear, socks and a pair of jeans from my dresser, set them on the bed and went to take a quick shower. After 30 minutes I emerged from the dorm. Kiri stood in the common room with James and Sirius. Remus and Peter were nowhere to be seen. Peter had probably slept in and Remus went to see his sick grandmother at home. James smiled at me. I managed to return a feeble smile. "Hey Lils, why so glum?" I sighed. "Nothing really..." But Kiri filled in for me. "She's just a bit depressed about being a thrid wheel in the whole Cassiopeia-Alexander thing." James smiled sympatherically. "Oh. You can hang out with us then...if you'd like to of course." I thought about this for a while. It was a tempting idea, and the picture of me tagging along Cassia and Alex wasn't a pretty one. "Thanks. I think I can do that." James grinned. "Good. Now lets get going before we miss the carriages." 


End file.
